


Not What I Expected(But Just What I Needed)

by psychoceans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, First Time-ish, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, dick choking, knotting dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoceans/pseuds/psychoceans
Summary: It's rare for two alphas to be in a relationship, holding hands together out in the open, but that's exactly what Kris and Kyungsoo do.





	Not What I Expected(But Just What I Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ABO VERSE PLS
> 
> kyungsoo and kris know people look at them weirdly, after all it's rare for two alphas to be in a relationship together. 
> 
> plus: size kink? it would be super awesome if kyungsoo just fucks kris open with his huge dick
> 
> squicks: no hard kinks like knife, gun, bloodplay or watersports please

It’s a normal thing for someone to be surprised or self conscious when they keep being stared at by a stranger. Being watched until the person disappears behind a corner on the street, or someone who’s eyes are curious, a bit too prying and doesn’t know when said person is being rude.

It’s something Kris has to deal with on a daily basis. Of course he’s now used to it, though it did took him quite some time before he eventually knew how to deal with it, meaning to just simply _ignore it_. It didn't came as a surprise to him though, because he too would have absolutely be one of those with the prying eyes if he wasn’t the one being in this situation. After all, it’s rare for two alphas to be holding hands, especially out in the open.

It’s something being frowned upon in today's society, for wolves with the same secondary gender to be dating, with the exception of the betas.

There’s actually nothing wrong with those who have the same secondary gender to be dating one another, it’s just the stereotypes that has been forced upon wolves since thousands of years ago that they just can’t seem to get out of their head, and for alphas to be in a relationship, or even omegas for that matter, it’s just a matter of time before the bloodlines that their family created over the many years that they have lived will most likely not continue on. That’s probably the main problem the wolves have with it, but Kris stopped caring about it a long time ago. When he stopped being influenced by other people’s point of view, because if he did listen to those wolves, his old friends, or society, then he wouldn’t be dating Kyungsoo, his alpha boyfriend.

 

  
If Kris has to be honest with himself then he would have never imagined that he would be dating an alpha, but stumbling upon your _mate_ in the college library, searching for a book that has most likely never been returned by the previous person who borrowed it. And said mate having a scent so _sweet_ , and oh so _alluring_ , that Kris was ready to knot him right there, at that exact moment. It would have made anyone who was in his position think that the unknown wolf was an omega, and of course after sharing sloppy kisses, not being able to keep their hands off of each other and also being sent away from the library, only for them to be going to Kris’s apartment not far from their college, and when the both of them were trying to dominate one another, trying to bite into each other’s flesh, like how it’s suppose to go when one is wanting to mate with someone and claim the wolf as their own, is when the both of them, with some awkward short talk after. That they found out that they are in fact both _alphas_.

 

And of course it came off as a shock to Kris, not only to Kris, Kyungsoo too of course.

 

Which led to the both of them having a serious talk about their… situation. And a couple of months have passed since then. They are in a good place is what Kris likes to think. Dating, but taking things slow, _**extremely** slow_.

They haven’t really done the deed, the _sex_.

It’s not unusual for couples to take things slow, but Kris knows, he just _knows_ , that the both of them want to go forward to the next step.

But then there’s that one little problem Kris never thought about, it’s the _stereotypes_.

Who of them will be the **_bottom_** , the _bitch_.

They both have the pride like any other alpha. Not only that, their animal instincts, the urge for their mate to submit in front of them. Bend over, legs spread wide, ready to be taken, like how it usually goes, but not in their case.

Of course they had their moments of grabby hands, long sensual kisses that made Kyungsoo’s scent a bit more attractive, a bit more alluring than the usual, almost making Kris _drunk_ on his scent, and how could he not. He’s kissing his _mate_ , it’s a normal thing, wanting to touch the person Kris is destined to be with. He’s surprised with how much… _self-control_ the both of them have. And it’s not that he hasn’t tried, he did. Because when those kisses got a bit too out of control, eyes glowing when they pull away from each other, taking short breaths of air, breath mingled together, sexual tension high, and strong pheromones leaving from the both of them. He continued, kissing Kyungsoo again and getting the most cute innocent and surprised gasp from Kyungsoo when their tongues met. But Kris also knew it was _too much_ , gone too far, because of the stereotypes, what’s expected from alphas, both of them not willing to be the submissive one, the bottom.

Baekhyun says that he’s going to have a serious case of blueballs if he continues being a ‘scared bitch’, and that the stupid pride of both alphas will ruin their relationship. And it’s not only that, Baekhyun has mentioned about the sexual tension that surrounds between the two of them, and that Kris is being ‘unfair’ for expecting Kyungsoo to be the one doing the bottoming, when he himself isn’t even willing to consider the idea of being the one bottoming instead.

The conversation led to Kris giving Baekhyun an unamused growl. With Baekhyun laughing his ass off because Baekhyun knows he’s right.

And as much as Kris hates to admit that Baekhyun is right… he’s completely right.

It’s only because of those words that he’s now on some… 18+  website, recommended by Baekhyun himself, which by the way, Kris did _not_ ask for. Searching for some knot dildo’s.

He’s been scrolling down through every page for the last hour alone in his apartment, searching for the knot dildo’s ones, oblivious to the side bar where everything is sorted out and could easily be clicked on the wished item one wishes for. It might take him longer than other wolves would, because he keeps being distracted by all sorts of dildo’s, he first saw a tentacle one, which obviously shocked him, because he has never... sexualized something he … normally eats. There was also a _dragon dildo_ and it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t interested in it, but that’s only because he got that nickname as a kid and it had stuck around throughout the years, and it’s also because he’s definitely stalling. Kris doesn’t really know why, maybe because he’d never thought about doing this, that everything that is involved is foreign to him. Because if he wasn’t dating Kyungsoo, or having an alpha as his mate, he would have never thought about putting a dick in his hole, or maybe it’s even because he’s shocked with himself for going as far to search for a knot dildo.

But what he’s even more shocked about is that he’s _horny_ , only because he’s been looking at all sorts of different dildo’s. Kris has no real explanation as for why he’s horny, a boner trapped under his layers of garment, resisting the urge to touch. He suppose that it’s just the thought alone that riles him up, to…just consider having something inside of him, Kris thinks. The omegas he’d fucked before seemed to enjoy it, betas too, without the self-lubrication but instead with some good old handy lube. So maybe it won’t be as bad, maybe it is just really the pride, and the image that has been forced upon him since birth that has kept him from experimenting stuff… opening his mind to… other possibilities.

And it’s not like he’s ever touched himself _down there_ , so he honestly has no idea _how_ it’s suppose to feel in the first place, but it’s also because he doesn’t want to come off weak, and again, that’s all because of the stereotypes, that the weak ones, the omegas are meant to be a bottom, and yes, maybe they are because of the heats they get and the natural animal instincts they have, but that doesn’t mean that they always have to be the bottom, or that it’s supposed to be a bad thing. Kris knows a lot of wolves look down on omegas, they bully them, and do horrible stuff to them, but at the end of the day, they all want a omega in their household, and they all turn weak when a omega is in heat, and if it wasn’t for the omegas to be in a vulnerable spot, their bodies not cooperating, Kris is certain that even omegas can do stuff to alphas that will make them shut their mouth for the rest of their lives.

Kris knows not everyone looks down on omegas or the weaker ones in general, but most of them do. And maybe kris is just like those, maybe not in the same way, but he too, doesn’t want to come off weak, and he’s basing all that, only on the roles that involves in the bedroom. Which has nothing to do with anyone’s business to begin with. It’s something stupid, and it’s even more stupid that Kris is only starting to realise it now.

But it also makes Kris’s cheek heat up just thinking about it. Kyungsoo’s soft hands, that can always make him feel comfortable when he’s rubbing his back after a long day, touching him down there. Slowly going at it because it’s his _first time_ being touched like that. fingers softly tracing around his entrance, so soft that it almost feels like he’s being tickled, _teased_.

Kyungsoo wetting his finger with lube because he wants it to be comfortable for Kris’s first time being touched down there. Circling the entrance and softly probing with his index fingers, testing out how far it is willing to let his finger get past before it starts to resist. And while Kyungsoo is doing that, he tries to get Kris’s attention with slowly kissing his neck, teeth grazing skin on the spot where an alpha would normally put his claim on, which makes Kris wonder if he ever _wants_ to be claimed. Knowing their situation.

Kris didn’t even realise that his eyes has closed, that he let himself lean comfortable against the couch, legs spread and right hand rubbing over his trapped boner, fingertips feeling the wet patch where the head of his cock is trapped at, precum coming unusually fast, but it just has been _that_ long since he had any kind of action.

When soft moans start to leave his mouth is when he realise what he’s actually doing. It makes his cheek heat up again, and he can even _feel_ how the heat is going towards it, skin reddening up and he’s an _alpha_! He should _not_ be blushing. Kris groans, and shuts his laptop out of embarrassment when he sees that the dildo’s site is still open up on his screen, laptop not having gone into automatic sleeping mode yet.

He stands up from the couch and stretches out, ignoring his boner for a minute, but when he takes in a deep breath, own pheromones attacking his nose, he once again gets reminded what he was just thinking about. Another groan leaves him and instead he walks to his room and closes the door behind him so that he will stop smelling his own pheromones, reminding him how horny he actually is.

Kris lets himself fall on his bed, pressing his face into his pillow and tries to remove the thoughts he’d had just a second ago, out of his head. He rolls himself on his back, sitting up to remove his shirt and then lies back down again. cock throbbing, still trapped in his garment.

Well he can at least finish jerking off he suppose. Kris unbuttons his pants and drags the zipper down after. He then heaves his hips up so he can roll his pants and his boxers off of him and a relieved sigh leaves him when his cock bobs free, he lastly kicks the pants off of his legs, how childish that might be, even for a college kid.

  
Kris then grabs his cock and starts stroking up and down, the precum making it slide easier. Kris can’t help himself when his hip rolls forward, thrusting upwards into his hand. Chest heaving up and down while soft little pants start to escape from his mouth. Kris knows that he’s missing something, he continues thrusting into his right hand, although messily when he tries to get some lube out of his night table drawer. He tries to open the bottle with his teeth and _whines_ when it takes too long. When he finally opens the bottle and squeezes some lube impatiently on his hand. He touches himself again and hisses when the cold lube touches his overheated skin.

Kris then quickly starts stroking again to heat the lube up as fast as possible, and groans at the feeling of the smooth lube on his hard erection, the slick making the strokes feel even more pleasurable.

With his left hand he touches his balls and can slowly feel his knot wanting to come forward. It makes him stop his movements, body protesting because it just wants some _release_. But if his left hand just slides down a bit, just a little bit it would be at his entrance. kris lets out a shaky breath, wondering if… if he should just do it. Touch himself, because he can’t expect something of someone else if he himself isn’t even willing to do it. Curse Baekhyun.

Kris grabs the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his left hand, he makes himself more comfortable on his bed and slowly inches his hand down to his entrance. Fingers hovering above it and Kris is tilting his head up to look, but lets his head fall down again because it takes too much effort and flinches when he touches his entrance with his cold lubed finger. Kris takes in a deep breath and starts to circle around his entrance, trying not to cringe and continues stroking his cock with his right hand in the meantime.

When Kris thinks he’s ready, physically and mentally, he slowly starts to press one finger in first. His body tenses and he tries to even out his breath and make his body relaxed before he continues. He pushes his finger further inside when his body has seemed to relax a bit. He works his finger inside, slowly and he’s surprised by how _tight_ he actually feels with only one finger. When Kris has worked his finger all the way inside, panting heavily and right hand has stopped stroking so he can concentrate on his entrance, he waits so he can adjust to his finger, and when Kris thinks he’s ready, he slowly, _slowly_ starts to thrust in and out, in and out, and continues doing so.

He ignores the occasional soft moans that leaves from his mouth, taking out his finger when he thinks his entrance has loosened up a bit, and slowly starts adding his second finger in. It burns slightly but he reminds himself to keep breathing while he works two fingers into himself. He starts thrusting his two fingers softly in and out again, and decides to pick up his pace when he thinks his entrance can handle it. He moans when his fingers curved and touched something, he continues to touch the same spot, the little bundle of nerves that makes his moans get louder, makes his knot expand to the fullest, and makes him cry out when he comes. Leaving him surprisingly feeling completely satisfied.

  
Kris hasn’t told anyone about what he did, not that it is anyone’s business, but he usually tells everything to Baekhyun, but this time he feels too embarrassed. He came by touching himself in the… Well.. His entrance. And what’s worse is after he’d done that, the whole touching thing, he brought the fucking dildo knot that Baekhyun mentioned because he was still horny after he’d touched himself. And even after he ordered the dildo, he went for a second round with his fingers. He’s been ignoring Kyungsoo all day because he feels so embarrassed by it. He knows he shouldn’t, Kyungsoo is his boyfriend after all, but it’s the damn pride. And he has no idea why, but he even feels self conscious for whatsoever unknown reason it might be. What’s even worse is that the knot dildo has arrived the very next day. He hasn’t opened the box yet, mainly because of the postman that just stared at him in a rude way, and Kris being self conscious because what if the man knows! Normally he wouldn’t care but this is a different situation.

  
Kris grabs the box with shaky hands and grows his claw out so he can open the box that’s taped close with his sharp claw without having to grab scissors from the kitchen. He takes the box that’s inside the box, out of the box. and opens that box up and sees a big satin pouch. He opens the pouch and can already see the dildo. He takes the dildo out, and looks at it. It looks pretty much looks like a normal dick would. But there are holes under the base of the cock. He looks in the other box again and sees some see through wires and grabs them and there’s also a bottle with fluids in it. He looks in the box again and sees the paper that has the instructions on it and he starts to read it.

  
After reading everything, and following the instructions, he more or less got the dildo working. He needed to add two wires, one that can pump liquid into the dildo so that the knot can expand, and Kris suspects the liquid he got in the bottle is the one he be needing, it’s lube. And the other wire is to let the knot come and reduce to its original size. Both being controlled by two separate squeezable pump.

Kris looks at the dildo and it’s… it’s kinda _big_. It’s nothing compared to his knot, but just imagining that that’s going inside in him makes him shiver, something he would never like to admit. This experience makes him have more respect for anyone that has bottomed before. He guesses it’s because he’s now open to more options, or it’s because he’s only just now _willing_ to do different things than just stick with what people are expecting of him and his secondary gender.

  
Kris grabs the dildo and carefully takes it to his room, scared to mess up the wires. He puts the dildo on his bed and then closes the door from his room after. He walks back to his bed and takes a sit on it and grabs the bottle of lube. Kris opens the round cap where one of the wires is supposed to be in and puts the wire all the way in and then tighten it with a special turning motion that’s suppose to hold the wire in place.

Kris curiously grabs both of the squeezable pumps and chooses randomly from the two to squeeze in it. Nothing happens. He shrugs and squeezes the other pomp and watches amusingly when the knot slightly expands. He keeps squeezing the pump for a while watching how far it can go. Kris stops when he thinks it will explode if he continues. He touches the expanded knot on the dildo and is surprised when it dips a bit with the press of his finger. Kris honestly feels like a child playing with a new toy, which he is basically doing expect with an adult toy.

Kris squeezes the other pump and flinches when the lube comes spurting out of the dildo. The knot does indeed reduce. Kris thinks he knows how it’s supposed to work now.

  
He lets the dildo lying where it is for now and he grabs the same lube he used yesterday out of his night table drawer and also puts it on his bed. Kris then takes his clothes off, feeling giddy inside for some reason. He does the same process as yesterday. Letting his hole get used to his fingers, this time also adding a third one.

  
When Kris thinks he’s done, not knowing for sure because this is his first time at trying this too. He lubes the dildo, using a lot like he would when he used to fuck betas once in awhile. And he makes himself comfortable on the bed, he doesn’t know which positions would be best, so he’s just going to do it on his back again like yesterday. He grabs the dildo and guides it to his bottom, though not pressing in yet or anything, because he needs to rearrange the wires for the knot, and he needs to have the squeezable pumps close to him, good thing the wires are long.  
Kris takes in a deep breath and with both hands he positions the dildo in front of his entrance. He starts to rub the tip of the dildo against his entrance, sometimes probing it but not enough for it to actually go in yet. kris continues to do until his cock is leaking precum again from all the teasing he’s been doing.

The tip of the dildo slips in and Kris urges himself to relax, he groans when the head pops in, he takes a deep breath, and then continues slowly pressing the rest of the dildo in.

Kris is shuddering, his legs are shaking, and the stretch fucking burns, but Kris won’t give up. He’s sweating all over when the dildo is fully seated, he’s too afraid to move it yet, but his hole seems to have relaxed around the dildo. He checks if the wires are still intact and when they are he just lies there, on his bed. Taking the situation in. He’s testing if he can take a knot, when he can just ask Kyungsoo, he might not have seen his dick yet, but a knot is a knot.

Kris starts to stroke his cock to take his mind of things and to get some pleasure because the dildo still hurts a little bit. He then softly starts to move the dildo with his other hand, the burn is still there a bit, but it seems to fade away the more he keeps thrusting the dildo in and out again, and soon enough the burn is replaced with little spark of pleasures. and his body starting to tingle. Kris’s hips start to thrust along, shameless moans leaving his mouth because this feels good, the dildo that is nothing compared to his own, feels fucking good inside. He tries to find the bundle of nerves again but with no success. He keeps thrusting, images of Kyungsoo comes in his mind. He groans thinking about his lover and he quickly pulls the dildo out with a wet sound.

Kris takes the dildo and puts in on his bed so that the dildo is pointed towards the wall. He lazily puts the wires away, not caring if they will fall out because all he cares about is fucking the dildo.

He easily slips in now, back arching when he’s fully seated again and he then slowly starts moving up and down while trying to keep the dildo in place. He starts thrusting faster, starting to imagine that it is Kyungsoo’s cock instead of a dildo. He’s moaning again, slamming down on the dildo while thinking of his lover.

Kris has his eyes closed, he searches for the pumps and tries both out and finds the one that expands the dildo. Kris keeps pumping the pump, he can feel the knot expanding but not enough to make him hurt, and he can still continue thrusting his hips up and down without the fake knot getting caught around his entrance

He stops with thrusting though, letting the dildo all the way inside of him before he starts continuing squeezing the pump. Kris finally starts to feel the knot expand inside of him, expand to the point it is slightly starting to burn from the stretch again, but he continues pumping the pump, he wants to see how much he can take.

Loud pants are leaving Kris’s mouth, the knot has become so expanded that Kris can’t take it out anymore, he tried.

The hurt feeling is starting to come back again, so he starts to stroke his cock with his other hand once again. He keeps pumping until he thinks it is starting to hurt a bit too much and he lets one of the pump fall onto his bed. Meanwhile he keeps stroking his cock with his other hand. He can feel his orgasm building. and he grabs one of the pumps and squeezes it and Kris flinches when the knot comes inside of him, and it’s not just a little bit either, but a lot. It makes Kris come too. spurting his cum onto his bed sheets, and the knot inside of him starting to reduce to its original size.

He’s panting and shaking when he heaves himself up from the dildo, small gasps leaving him until the dildo is gone and his hole is feeling strangely empty after pulling the dildo out. The lube that came from the dildo, is starting to drip out of his hole.

He definitely needs to have a talk with kyungsoo.

 

 

  
kris knows he should talk to kyungsoo, really. But the one day he ignored kyungsoo turned into a three week one. He’s been trying to avoid Kyungsoo everywhere in college, luckily they don’t share any classes together, the both of them having completely different majors. and when his doorbell rings he doesn’t go to the door to check who it is. He even got Baekhyun angry at him because of what he’s doing with no solid reason.

But Kris also knows that he can’t do this towards Kyungsoo, also with no explanation. That’s why when he got home he’d send Kyungsoo an text message, asking him to come by if he has time. Kris got a text back with a simple ‘ _ok_ ’, he screwed up.

 

The doorbell rings a few hours later, and Kris nervously stands up. wiping his sweaty hands off on his sweatpants and makes his way to the door and opens it. It’s no surprise that Kyungsoo is standing there, eyes looking upwards because of their height difference, Kris being the taller one. Kyungsoo doesn’t greet him, instead he patiently waits for Kris to invite him inside.

Kris makes room for Kyungsoo to go inside, which he does. Kyungsoo walks to the living room and Kris closes the door behind him. He follows Kyungsoo to the living room, and Kyungsoo takes a seat on his couch.

“Want something to drink?” Kris asks, which Kyungsoo shakes his head at.

“No thank you.” Kyungsoo says, which Kris nods at and takes a seat besides Kyungsoo, noticing when Kyungsoo moves a bit away from him, understandable after his boyfriend has been ignoring him.

They are not saying anything, and Kris can smell the anger coming off of Kyungsoo. Which leads to Kris letting out a sigh and take a look at his boyfriend. Maybe he should just be straightforward.

  
“Kyungsoo… Let’s have sex.” Kris ask.

Kyungsoo snaps his head at Kris, and that’s probably the most scariest glare Kris has ever gotten from his boyfriend pointed directly at him.

“Seriously Kris?’ Y - You have been ignoring me, basically for weeks and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is asking for us to have sex? Unbelievable.” Kyungsoo says, irritation clear in his voice, arms folding as he stares sharply ahead now.

Kris bites his lips. “But, I mean it.”

“Kris, if that’s all that’s going to be coming out of your mouth then I rather just leave.” Kyungsoo says, unfolding his arms and giving a quick angry look to Kris before standing up.

Kris sighs, and grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s arm and pulls him back on the couch which Kyungsoo doesn’t resist.

“Look, Kyungsoo… I - I have been thinking… about us, our situation, and our relationship.” Kris says, looking at Kyungsoo. Feeling slightly glad that Kyungsoo is taking it more serious now with the look on his face.

“I know that we are mates, and that our circumstances are different than how it usually goes with wolves. But… I’m just going to be straight to the point because, yes I want to have sex, I want to have sex with you, my mate. And of course before you are going to walk away because I want to talk about sex, and have sex with you. Can you just listen to me first?” Kris asks, keeping a hold of Kyungsoo’s arm, because he can already feel Kyungsoo wanting to stand up again.

“Look, I know that we are both alphas. Both of us unwilling to… bottom. Because of our instincts, and our damn pride. But… There will come a day where we might want to mate with each other, and make it official with a bite. But we can’t do that if the both of us is unwilling of being submissive to the other… and we can’t… We can’t expect from each other to be the submissive one, when we aren’t willing to do so ourselves. To be the submissive one, I mean.” Kris explains. looking at Kyungsoo. Who isn’t saying anything.

“Look, I… I have been doing some stuff…” Kris says, making Kyungsoo look up at him, which kris avoids by looking to the ground.

“I tried some stuff… involving with the whole who bottoms and tops stuff.”

Kyungsoo lowly growls, making Kris look at him again and Kris flinches when Kyungsoo leans forward, sniffing his neck.

“You did anything with anyone?” Kyungsoo asks, voice tight.

“What? of course not!” Kris replies quickly, forcing himself not to lean towards Kyungsoo, because he hasn’t seen his mate in three weeks, and he misses his boyfriend body pressed against his own.

“I… I” Kris blushes. “I… I just tried some stuff, on my _own_ that involves...well being the bottom one.” Kris mumbles, not liking how he’s blushing at all but he knows they have to talk about it.

“A- and,” Kris continues, hating how he’s starting to stutter. “I’m willing to… be the bottom one, I suppose,” he swallows, “But you can’t expect me to always be that… because I also have different… needs, ones you know of. And, well you know… we shouldn’t let ourselves get influenced by what other people might think of us. Because we are both alphas so yes, one will be the bottom, and one will be the top, but we don’t have to keep up with those made up ‘rules’ where only one has to be the top and one the bottom, and that because someone who has a different physical appearance, who might be smaller compared to the other also doesn’t have to be a bottom, just like an heavy muscled guy doesn’t need be the one topping all the time.” Kris says.

  
 “My point is, is that we both need to work on this situation, both willingly to be open and to be ready to try new stuff, or it’s just not going to work out, Because neither one of us has self-lubrication, and we are both not as submissive as omegas are, no we are alphas who have way too much pride, and maybe if we… had this conversation earlier we might had some awesome sex?’’ Kris ask the last part. Looking Kyungsoo in the eye to make his point straight.

“I Think you are right, Kris.” Kyungsoo speaks. “we never really talked about this either… and every time we kiss or something, we usually stop before anything happens. and I haven’t completely been open about bottoming like you just said. But I will try my best, together?” Kyungsoo ask which Kris nods at.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo whispers, taking hold off Kris’s hand. Kris smiles and leans forward to give Kyungsoo a kiss on the lips. Kyungsoo returns the kiss, turning the kiss deeper, and Kris has no complaints, kisses growing more deep. Kris shivers when Kyungsoo groans, and he pulls back a bit only to move to Kyungsoo’s neck to start planting kisses there. Stomach fluttering excitedly, and his heart hammering in his chest with each little sounds that starts to come out from his boyfriend. Kris softly sucks and bites the skin, but not enough for it to break and he pulls Kyungsoo’s clothes away when they starting to get in the way when he wants to move down lower. 

  
He loves the sight he gets, Kyungsoo’s lips wet from the kissing, pupils dilating and the scent the scent that kris can’t get enough from is starting to spread in his living room. Kyungsoo seem to have gotten his hint as he is starting to pull his shirt off, and it’s the first time for Kris seeing his boyfriend’s bare chest. Kris smiles and leans forward again and starts kissing his neck again, going lower towards his collar bone towards his chest and he stops when he’s at one of kyungsoo’s brown nipples and flicking his tongue over it. Kyungsoo gasps and grabs Kris by the arms, which kris smiles at and starts sucking the nipple while he plays with the other one with his hand. slightly tugging and softly squeezing, but not too much so it doesn’t hurt. 

Kris can hear Kyungsoo’s little gasps and moans, struggling to breath while Kris keeps sucking one of the nipples and playing with the other. When Kris’s teeth slowly sinks into the nipple, again not too hard to break skin, but Kris suppose it’s good enough for kyungsoo with all the moans Kris been getting out of him. Kris gives one good suck on the first nipple, nibbling it, which make Kyungsoo’s grip on him even stronger than before. Kris then pulls back and watches Kyungsoo’s disorientated face from some nipple play, Kris grins.

  
“Do you have sensitive nipples?” Kris asks, chuckling.

Kyungsoo growls. “Fuck off.” 

Kris grins and goes to the other nipple, starting to suck on it without warning and Kyungsoo cries out. “You sure about that?” Kris ask, licking around the nipple, occasionally sucking it.

“are you?” Kris asks, softly licking the nipple, and playing with the other with his hand.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo pants. “I mean no.”

  
Kris chuckles and continues sucking onto Kyungsoo’s lips, and he softly nudges Kyungsoo down onto the couch. Kris takes place above of him and starts sucking his nipples again before going back to his neck. Kyungsoo moans, and bucks his hips up. Kris groans, and presses back, nudging their hardened cock against each other that are trapped in their pants and starts to grind down.

Kyungsoo moans and meets his movements, but later backed down a bit, which makes Kris stop moving and he stops sucking at Kyungsoo’s neck to look kyungsoo in the eyes, they look scared, _vulnerable_.

“I - I eh,” Kyungsoo swallows. “ I I- haven’t prepared myself… for this yet.” Kyungsoo says. “Not yet.” He repeats

“It’s okay, I have.” Kris smiles. “Don’t worry, when you are ready, we will switch okay?” Kyungsoo nods and gives a thankful smile.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Soo. Today you can just enjoy fucking me.” Kris smiles. Kyungsoo lets out a guttural growl, and Kris almost chokes on the sudden amount of pheromones that are in the air. Making him feel even more bothered in his pants than before.

 Kris goes back to kissing Kyungsoo’s neck then and slowly starts moving down. Kyungsoo leans backwards again, because he didn’t notice he was sitting straight after that moment. Kris stops at Kyungsoo’s pants, the line of his cock tenting the material of his pants. Kris mouths over the line of Kyungsoo’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Kyungsoo moans, bucking up against Kris’s mouth. Kris grins and gives a kiss to the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo is watching with him.

Kris buttons the pants of Kyungsoo’s open, and Kyungsoo moves his hip up so that kris can pull his pants, and boxers. Kris looks up at Kyungsoo and smiled at him, and he looks back again, he stops pulling the pants off because he can’t believe what he’s seeing right now. Kris knows that he’s big, but Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s dick is **_huge_**. And he’s only sitting.

Kris looks at Kyungsoo again, who's downright _smirking_.

“I’ve got that reaction before.” Kyungsoo grins, smug look on his face

“No kidding.” Kris gapes. They haven’t had the ex talk yet, but he’s pretty sure with whoever Kyungsoo dated/had sex with had definitely the same reaction as him. Kris gasps when Kyungsoo stands up, and it even looks bigger now that he’s standing straight. The sight makes Kris lower himself on the ground, on his knees.

Kyungsoo grabs his cock and starts stroking it.

“You want this?” Kyungsoo smirks, coming closer and rubbing his dick against Kris’s lips. 

Kris’s mouth falls open slightly, tongue giving a kitten lick against the head that Kyungsoo is rubbing against his lips. He can’t possible take that all in his mouth, and that size is nothing compared to the dildo he brought, but it also makes him excited, he can’t wait to get Kyungsoo’s knot.

“Want that huge dick of yours, want _you_.” Kris moans, taking the head into his mouth, and slowly starts sucking on the head. Kyungsoo groans, hands finding place in Kris’s hair. Kris then slowly start to take the cock into his mouth, trying to take in as much as he can, dissapointed that he can only do a little bit more, which is actually _impressive_ , considering Kyungsoo size. Kris tries to take in a little more, Kyungsoo’s hand is comfortable in his hair, but it isn’t long before he chokes on Kyungsoo’s huge cock that make him pull away, panting. Lips wet from all the saliva he’s been producing in the meanwhile and before even catching his breath he’s already trying to take everything in again.

  
It leads to the same process as before which makes Kris whine, something unlikely of him, and he starts licking along the base, up and down before he goes back to try to do it again.

“You like that?” Kyungsoo asks, “choking on my dick?” 

Kris hums around Kyungsoo dick bobbing his head up and down, still trying to take in as much as he can while he’s doing so, and he grabbed with one of his arms Kyungsoo’s thigh and the other starts to fumble with Kyungsoo’s balls. Kris boner is still trapped in his pants but he’s finally getting his boyfriend the way he wants to, well maybe he wasn’t expecting to be the bottom, but they will work their way through, and he’s sure when Kyungsoo is ready, they will be switching roles, and after all it’s only the first time they have sex.

Kyungsoo’s hand tighten around Kris’s hair and he starts to thrust inside Kris’s mouth. Kris loves the weight of Kyungsoo’s heavy cock on his tongue, tasting the blots of salty precum. He loves how rough kyungsoo is fucking into his mouth, making him short on breath, almost choking him everything, but knowing exactly when to stop, or take it a notch down.

Kris gasps for air when Kyungsoo pulls out, heavy uneven breathes coming and leaving his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo ask, soft hands running through Kris’s hair and he nods. “Want, you to, fuck me.” Kris says between his heavy breathing.

“I can do that.” Kyungsoo smiles. “how about you bend for me?” Kyungsoo ask, not realizing what he’s asking until kris is literally on all four, ass sticking out towards him, all of his clothes still on.

“Oh shit, Kris. I’m sorry, after what we’d talked about.”

“It’s fine.” Kris whines. “Just prepare me like this then, and after we are both ready we will fuck each other in this position another time.” Kris growls when suggesting, eyes flashing just thinking about Kyungsoo being like this for him, ready to be taken riles him up. Kyungsoo’s eyes also begin to flash just by the thoughts alone. he drops to his knees, cock heavily between his legs, pants still around his feet but all he can care about is how he’s ready to mount kris’s ass. Kris pulls his pants down, not patient enough for Kyungsoo to do so and he shows his bare ass all for Kyungsoo to see. 

Kyungsoo grabs both of kris’s ass check with of his hands and spreads them apart. running his tongue over Kris awaiting entrance.

Kris cries out when Kyungsoo hot tongue licks at his entrance, he’d never had something done like that before, in the receiving end he means. and to be honest he’s been missing out on a lot, all because he couldn’t think for himself. Kyungsoo likes around the rim, dipping his tongue inside which make Kris arched his back, and press his ass more towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo continues licking like that, probing inside with his tongue, until Kris is a shaking mess and he’s asking, almost begging for Kyungsoo to stop.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Kyungsoo asks. licking his finger after and circling it along kris rim, before slowly pushing it inside

Kris pants, back arching when Kyungsoo’s finger starts to enter him and his arms are barely able to keep him up despite him being a strong alpha. He just wants to get fucked, by his lover, his mate.

“A-any, ah!” Kris grits his teeth when Kyungsoo pushes in another finger. “suggestions?” He finishes off, waiting for the slight burn to fade, knowing it will be nothing comparing to what he will get in a few minutes.

“I could fuck you here on the ground, on your back. I could fuck you against a wall. On your couch, kitchen perhaps. or I could fuck you while standing up, you clinging onto me while I carry you, with no support but me to hold onto while I thrust deep inside you.”

Kris starts meeting Kyungsoo’s thrust with his fingers. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Yes, just do it.” Kris groans, thrusting faster, not expecting to be like this at all.

Kyungsoo grins and pulls his fingers out of Kris’s hole. Standing up, and Kris has to take a quick break to catch up on his breath before he can stand up again. When he does he has wobble legs, and he holds onto kyungsoo for support. He looks down at his boyfriend and smiles before kissing him. Kyungsoo easily kisses back and his hands find place behind Kris’s ass again, fingers thrusting in once again.

“We, are gonna, need lube.” Kris says between their open-mouthed kisses. 

“Where is it?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling back with a grin. “Never mind I know where you hide it.” Kyungsoo grins before he’s strolling into Kris’s room. Kris gapes while staring after kyungsoo before he comes back. “How did you know?” Kris asks, wondering.

“Slept here before.”

“You looked through my stuff!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “How about you help me lube up my dick.” kris is now the one rolling his eyes but he opens the bottle of lube and squirts some on his hand, he then grabs Kyungsoo’s dick and spreads it, ignoring Kyungsoo’s hiss, probably because of the coldness off the lube.

When Kris is done he wants to wipe it off on some kitchen towel but instead he’s being grabbed by his buttocks and is being lifted in the air, he absolutely did not scream. He quickly wraps his arms around kyungsoo’s shoulder, and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Could have warned me!” Kris mumbles looking Kyungsoo in the eyes, but unable to resist his beautiful heart shaped lips that has him lean forward for a kiss. Kyungsoo laughs softly before their lips met shortly.

“Now that I think about it, this is probably not that great of an position, especially considering this will be the first time for you that something enters in you.” Kyungsoo mumbles, letting his hand slide from Kris’s buttocks to his hips to get him safely on the floor.

“Don’t just assume things.” Kris complains, Tightening his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

Kyungsoo looks up, eyes glowing at the sudden rush of emotions inside. “You said nothing happened in the three weeks we didn’t meet.”

“I told you I did some stuff with myself, it was a dildo, Soo. Relax” Kris says, alphas being possessive about their mates, Kris is like that too, around college especially, wolves can’t seem to leave Kyungsoo alone.

Kris lets go with one arm and grabs kyungsoo’s cock and tries to guide it towards his hole, trying to push himself up because Kyungsoo’s is _that long_.

“Help me.” Kris complains, in which some unhearable words leave Kyungsoo’s mouth. His hand goes back to kris’s buttock and he leans slightly  backwards so he can full push his cock in.

“You sure about this?” Kris nods, and feels Kyungsoo’s warm tip nudging his entrance.

“It’s probably going to hurt…”

“I expected that.” Kris groans, trying to push himself onto Kyungsoo’s cock.

“You really sure about this, Kris?” Kyungsoo ask, nuzzling his face into his neck. kris chuckles softly and nods. “It was going to hurt anyway, doesn't matter where, or how we are going to do it.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo whispers softly.

Kyungsoo presses in, Kris tries to relax himself, to not clench down, and Kyungsoo’s cock is definitely bigger than three fingers, definitely bigger than the fake dildo he used.

Kris gasps when the head of Kyungsoo’s cock pops in with a wet squelch sound. Kyungsoo stops for a minute when the head is inside, “Is this okay?” He asks. Kris swallows audibly, forcing his body to relax, and he gives a small nod, he can feel that Kyungsoo is shaking, and Kris tighten his hold on Kyungsoo’s waist with his leg. Kyungsoo waits a little bit before he _slowly_ starts to push in. Dick slowly sliding inside of Kris, Kyungsoo is sweating because of the efforts it take to go slowly, and Kris is breathing through the burning stretch, eventually Kris can feel Kyungsoo’s balls snugly against him when he lowers himself too, so he can get Kyungsoo’s full length inside of him. Having Kyungsoo inside of him feels so good, so _full_ , and the heat that’s inside of him, feels _amazing_.

Kyungsoo tries to hold Kris better which leads him to slip out a couple of inches, and presses back in when he’s having his grip again, and Kris cries out and arches his back, almost making them lose their balance, but kyungsoo touched something inside him, that bundle of nerves that now even felt more amazing than it did before. Kyungsoo seems to understand what’s going on, and grins.

Kyungsoo slowly starts pulling out, until half way and he slowly starts thrusting in again. Kyungsoo does that for a couple of times, slowly pulling out and then slowly pulling in again, until he starts moving his pace up into a steady one that has Kris bouncing up and down, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, the sound of skin slapping against skin is filling the room. Kris loves the feeling of Kyungsoo inside of him, he can feel the hardness off his cock, how he’s moving in and out, the sensations in his body going into overdrive, the tinglings, going all through his body, the burned pain is slowly drifting away when Kyungsoo’s pace speeds up a little bit more, and he suddenly angles his cock differently that hits the same bundle of nerves before that has him crying out again, orgasm starting to build up, and kyungsoo keeps fucking that same spot, over and over again. That almost makes his sight go white because of the intense sensation it is giving him.

Kris is mewling, feeling that his orgasm is ready to come, that his knot is ready to expand, and the bundle of nerves that Kyungsoo keeps thrusting against makes electricity spike all throughout his body.

“W-Wait.” Kris gasps, lewd sounds leaving from, the grunts from Kyungsoo and the sweaty face he has is also such a turn on, that he’s just really trying to dull his orgasm down.

Kyungsoo groans and looks at kris. “What’s wrong?’’ He grunts trying to not push into the incredible tight heat of Kris’s hole.

“I want to ride you.” Kris suddenly says. “Been thinking, ah, about it every since I fucked that dildo.” Kris groans.

“Shit.” Kyungsoo curses, and he pulls out of Kris with a moan and Kris falls against Kyungsoo, Hole feeling _**extremely**_ empty now that Kyungsoo’s cock is out of him. 

He tries standing up, with the help of Kyungsoo and pulls him to his room, quickly before he comes.

Kris pushed Kyungsoo onto his bed and takes a seat on top of him, he angles Kyungsoo’s cock in front of his hole and sinks down until Kyungsoo is full inside of him again. Kyungsoo groans and takes hold of Kris’s thighs. and starts to thrust up and down again, he knows he will come soon, so he angles himself so that each time he thrust he will touch the little bundle of nerves. Kris hears Kyungsoo whimper, and starts thrusting upwards.

“Can I k- knot you?” Kyungsoo asks, hands tightly holding onto Kris’s thighs, gonna leave some brushes, but it’s something Kris can handle.

Kris nods, “Yes!.” and keeps thrusting up and down Kyungsoo’s long cock, he can feel Kyungsoo’s knot wanting to get stuck, and soon Kris cries out his release, spurting white strobes of cum onto Kyungsoo’s chest, and his knot having expanded to the fullest. Kyungsoo growls, hips movings upwards for one last thrust, knot expanding that make Kris cry out with tears because it feels nothing like the dildo, and he isn’t really sure if it either hurts, or if he’s still having to get down from his high. Kris lets himself fall against Kyungsoo’s, not caring if his chest get dirty with his own cum and he mewls when he can feel Kyungsoo cumming inside of him.

They are both panting for who knows how long, Kyungsoo’s knot is keeping them tied together. and although the pleasure is slowly fading away, and the throbbing pain in Kris’s hole seem to come forward instead, he does not regret that this happened, 

Kris head is resting against Kyungsoo’s chest, chest heaving up and down from his breathing pattern.

“You know.” Kyungsoo says, slightly breathless.

“What?” Kris asks, 

“I think I’m going to be ready pretty soon for this, I mean with the way you were enjoying this.” 

Kris blushes and softly punches him the chest.

“Shut up, your asshole will hurt.”

“I can just lick it, until the pain has soothe out.”

Kris snorts. “doubt it, but I will take you on that offer.”

The both of them laugh, and Kyungsoo is the one that intertwine their fingers together. It’s Kris who puts the blanket over them, and Kyungsoo is the one to clean Kris up after his knot has reduced to the point where Kyungsoo could slide out, with a lot of complaining from Kris, because his hole felt too empty without Kyungsoo in it. and it’s Kyungsoo who makes the dirty joke when they are huddled together under their blanket, legs tangled together, Kris complaining about Kyungsoo’s cold feet, with Kyungsoo being the little spoon.

  
“Oh, and I want to see you fucking that dildo some time soon.”

  
“you can’t always get what you want.” Kris sings.

  
“Oh, but I sure know I will.” Kyungsoo sings back.

The night ends with laughter and soft giggles, cuddles and minds opening up to test out new things, and even getting yelled at by their upstairs neighbour the next day when they went for a second round in the middle of the night. 


End file.
